Hectic, But Ours
by Tarafina
Summary: Their life was anything but easy... but it was theirs. :Chloe/Oliver:


**Title**: Hectic, But Ours  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #8 - Together  
**Word Count**: 985  
**Summary**: Their life was anything but easy... but it was theirs.

**_Hectic, But Ours  
_**-1/1-

Finally, a moment of peace. It had taken two hours to clear the apartment of the Justice League and answer the never-ending questions Queen Industries kept calling him to answer. It was late, his gear was put away and it was time to relax. He fell back on the bed with a heavy sigh, his shoes and socks off, his shirt unbuttoned but only half-untucked. She rolled over, half-smiling as if she was amused and wrapped an arm around his waist before resting her head on the pillow more comfortably.

He hadn't bothered with turning on any lights; instead he'd simply gone to his side of the bed knowing exactly where she'd be, where she always laid nowadays. She'd helped him clean up after the League, it was mostly leftover dishes from Bart, really, and then admitted defeat as he told her it was fine for her to go to bed, he didn't know how long he'd be on the phone with the vice-president of his company. Sharing a brief kiss, she'd yawned as she stumbled off for bed tiredly and now, thankfully, he could join her.

Life was hectic; it was always moving and causing trouble, it was up and down and running him ragged 24/7. But when it finally slowed down and he could lie back, too tired to finish undressing himself, and just enjoy a spare moment with her next to him, he could forget about everything else. Her fingers drew circles small and large on his ribs, tracing muscles and scars and stroking his flesh familiarly.

He turned his head toward her; even that small movement was tiring. "You know... in three months this is going to be even _more _exhausting."

He knew she was grinning despite the fact that he couldn't see her. "A little late to turn back now, Ollie."

He gathered up his energy and rolled over onto his side, pressing his forehead to hers, just barely able to make out her silhouette now that his eyes had adjusted. "I don't want to turn back, Sidekick. I'm just reminding you that life is going to do anything _but _slow down for us."

She buried her hand in his hair, playing with the short blonde strands gently. "Since when do either of us ever _really_ slow down?" she wondered, her voice soft.

His fingers traced her arm from her small wrist to the curve of her elbow and up the back of her bicep, feeling the gooseflesh fan out and her form shiver against him in anticipation. He stroked her shoulder, his fingers dipping beneath the strap of her green camisole before gentling up the slope of her neck and tangling in her hair. His eyes were closed as he nuzzled her nose with his, felt the brush of her parted lips slide against his own, and her warm breath mixed with his in the limited space between them. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

He could feel her lips curve in a smile. "It's so dark in here I'm amazed you can see me."

"I can't," he admitted freely. "I know your every curve and expression so well there's no other word to describe you at any given moment but beautiful."

She sighed, light and content. "Some days I really think I hit the jackpot with you, Queen."

He laughed. "And other days?"

"I think it's all a dream..." she breathed honestly.

He laid her back on their bed and his mouth ghosted up her cheeks, over her temple, across her forehead and down the slope of her nose stopping once right to press a kiss to her eyelid and then left to kiss the other before his lips pressed against hers, firm and tender and deep. She arched up into him, a gasp escaping her throat and her fingers digging deep into his shoulders, holding him tight against her. When they parted, her head fell back to her pillow, her breathing low and quick while he continued to kiss her lower lip, nibbling softly. "Not a dream, Sidekick." He ran his thumb along her cheek soothingly. "You're here and I'm here and together we're going to save the world, run a billion-dollar company, and raise our son or daughter..." His hand fell, stroking her round stomach affectionately. "And as soon as you accept my proposal, I can add that we'll spend the rest of our lives together..."

She covered his hand against her stomach, their fingers twining. "As if you need to add plan and execute a wedding to that already too-hectic schedule of yours," she replied lightly.

He grinned. "For you... I could definitely fit it in."

She chuckled. "You're already running on fumes, Ollie."

"True." He nodded. "But I think knowing that you're a definite part of my future will relieve a lot of stress."

She snorted. "Are you _actually _trying to say that by _not _marrying you, I'm making your life _more _stressful?"

He smirked. "Exactly."

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" She smiled widely.

He shrugged through a yawn.

She squeezed his hand. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep, Arrow."

He laid down once more, arm curving around her and drawing her up against him. "You know I won't give up, right?" he murmured sleepily. "I'm going to get you to marry me," he declared. "You're stubborn... but you love me."

She sighed, half in content and half to agree. It was a few minutes later when she finally replied, "I do..." She rolled onto her side and let her eyes close. "And I have no doubts that I will... _eventually _marry you."

All she heard in response was Oliver's light snoring. He didn't need her reassurance though; he knew just as strongly, probably even more so than her, that they would indeed live out this hectic, dramatic, and all too perfect life together. Neither of them wanted it any other way.


End file.
